What A Wonderful Day
by ChristinaLovesMusic02
Summary: Charmy leaves the agency for some freedom. He runs into Cream, a good friend that shows him that a team should always stick together. They share a close bond in the end. -Charmy & Cream-
1. His Escape

**A/N:** Hello, fellow Sonic and/or multiple series readers! I've decided to not let this story hang around unwanted and unfinished, so I'm re-writing this into a one-shot :3. This will mostly be like a friendly fic then a romantic one, since I'm not the romantic type, BUT I do love drama...and I love many many pairings, BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! It's just that I've never done a romance fic before and I'm having a weird feeling that I would want to, but can't (I feel...different when it comes to romance, and it's weird). Also, there was some review about someone liking Tails x Cream instead of Charmy x Cream and not to flame about their pairings, but they got banned. Looks like someone has issues. Anyways, please enjoy and feel free to R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own any of the Sonic series or it's characters. SEGA does...unfortunately.

* * *

**What A Wonderful Day**

The bright sun shining down on flowers, grass, trees, and many other things to enjoy. It was summer, the temperature that could melt the air conditioner, if that's even possible. But, that doesn't stop from everyone to go down to somewhere cool and play and hangout anywhere that's perfect! A great season for all...well except the people who like the cold.

Thing is, though, that one can't have fun, to enjoy it all. And that one was a member of the Chaotix Detective Agency.

Yes, it was the mischievous and curiousness of Charmy Bee.

Why was he not enjoying himself? What wasn't he pulling pranks Vector and Espio or raiding the fridge like always? Who wouldn't? Right now, it was Charmy. But, it was one of the most hated and unfortunate things that happened. He wished it had never happened to him at all, but his acts got the best of him.

He was grounded.

Anyone should of known it would happen, judging by what he's been doing all the time, and being grounded didn't happen once. His mischievousness almost always get in the way of things. He's just immature, and who could blame him? He just loves to have fun, hates boredom, and does whatever he can to kill the feeling and have that fun! But, that can't happen, since that he's now grounded for a week.

And knowing him...he might not take _that_ long.

He sat there, his head resting on his hand with his elbow propped up on the window sill. A bored expression laid on his face. And you can tell, it shows a lot. He sunk his head into his arms, staring at the outside breathing in the nice fresh air through his nose, and groaned. It wasn't fair, he wanted fresh air, the outside, a place to prank his teammates and roll in the cool mud like it would be the best summer he would ever have. Just thinking about all the things he could of done if he hadn't messed up a few hours ago.

_**Flashback**_

"CHARMYYY!" Vector busted in the bee's room with blind fury. "Did you break anything?!"

Charmy turned his head, caught with honey on his hands. "No!" he said.

"Uh huh? Then WHY was this broken honey jar on the floor near the fridge?" Vector help up the broken jar in his hands.

Charmy eyes widened, he hid his hands behind his back. "I don't know!" he lied, he tried to come up with an excuse. "Maybe Espio was climbing on the walls!"

"Espio doesn't even like honey!"

"He doesn't like doctors, either!"

"CHARMY! I've had with your nonsense! You're ALWAYS trying to do something to make me mad or you mess something up."

Charmy was already bored, "So, what's your point?"

"You're GROUNDED! For a week!"

"WHAT?! But but but-"

"No BUTS! Now go to your room!?

"This is my room!"

"Well, stay in here while I get the honey off!" The broken pieces of the jar were stuck to Vector's hands. He walked out the door. "And shut the door!"

Charmy flew over to the door ans shut up with his shoulder. He slid down the door and landed. "Aww, dang it..."

_**Flashback ends**_

"CHARMY!" A shout ended his flashback. He knew that was Vector calling him, but what for? To yell at him, possible injuries (with many threats Vector still didn't cross that line), or worse...

Eating his favorite food in front of him.

Nope. That would cross the line in his opinion. He had to get out of there but how? They're detectives, they can easily track him down. Unless...

The window.

"CHARMY!" He had to hurry. He quickly zoomed out of the window and didn't stop flying. He didn't care as long as he had his freedom.

Vector couldn't wait, he busted down the door again. "That was really unnecessary," Espio said.

Vector ignored him. "Charmy, come out already!" No answer. "I'm not playing! You better come out right now or else I'll tear down this whole place just to look for ya!" He thought he heard something in his closet and he quickly turned his head. "AHA!" He lunged towards the closet but his head landed on the door and he fell on his stomach.

Espio casually walked over Vector to and looked inside. "He's not in here," he said.

Vector shot up instantly. "Then what the heck was that noise?"

"I didn't hear anything," Espio said. "You must be worked up over nothing."

"I coulda' sworn I heard something! You can never judge a detective's perspective," he said reassuringly.

Espio rolled his eyes. "Right."

"I don't understand. That little brat should be here! How can he disappear like that?"

"He could have..." Espio stared at the window intently. "Gone out of the window maybe." As soon as he said that Vector pushed him out of the way and rushed to the window to open it. He opened it and looked out. "Charmy, you get your stinger back in this agency right now!"

_Note to self: Never let Vector be a parent_, thought a chameleon lying on the floor.

Charmy kept flying as fast as he could. He didn't want to look back, he was afraid of seeing Vector's face if he did. All he could think about was flying away. It didn't even cross his mind...

How was he going to get back?

* * *

**A/EN:** FINALLY! IT'S BEEN MONTHS! I'm so busy with school DX. Anyway, I couldn't find a way to end it except this. It sounds more like a...cliffhanger. And I love Charream, even as a friendship! And since there are less stories of these two, I'm gonna join! Heck, I might write a SonAmy story. Sorry for the long wait, I hope I can answer the questions as well, AND update all of my other stories. I hope you enjoyed this one for now! P.S.: Never let Vector be a parent...keep him away from Vanilla!


	2. An Odd Invitation

**A/N:** Another chapter, yay! I love how I'm continuing this story and liking reviews at the same time, because I'm not stingy about them anymore. XD All that's gone now, so I hope you enjoy the story!

**P.S.:** I wanted the agency to have a second floor, so I hope that's okay!

* * *

Charmy was walking along a dirt path thinking about what he had done. What can he say? A bee has their needs like everyone else, why should he get punished for that? And why did he care? Charmy thought about what Vector might be doing, pulling the broken pieces of the jar off of his hands, ripping his gloves apart in the process from the stickiness.

"Ah, who cares anyway?" he asked to himself. He can't do anything to me while I'm gone! Maybe I should...

Run away from his friends. It was unthinkable at first, but then he remembered each time they treated him like a baby. They were like babysitters to him. Sure, the pranks were awesome and enjoyable for him, yet he couldn't stand being treated like a little kid.

"There's nothing wrong with being a kid! I don't need to be _maroon_ enough." he said. He then thought about what had happened before he bolted out of the agency, back in his room.

_**Flashback**_

Charmy sat on his bed with his arms folded. He had just been grounded a few minutes ago. He then heard footsteps and then talking, so he looked at his door. He was curious to find out what was back there, maybe it was Vector and Espio. He flew to the door to eavesdrop.

"Are you sure he should be in his room?" said a concerned but emotionless voice.

"Of course! He needs to learn his lesson," said a giant booming voice.

"I don't know, Vector, he is a kid after all. I know he needs some discipline," said the calm voice.

"More like a lot of it." said the big voice in a sarcastic tone. "Maybe I should make him do my work!

Are you serious He's only six, he can't learn everything in that age, it takes time.

Well, I'm tired of him always messing things up! It's like he's never grown up! If he's gonna be a great detective, he's gonna have to be mature!

Charmy's antenna twitched. Mature? What does that mean? Better yet, why does he have to be mature?

"Vector, as much as I want to agree, it's impossible for him to be mature so quickly," the calm voice said.

"Yeah, yeah I know! That's why I grounded him first, to see if he thought about what he'd done, then I'll give him a few more lessons!" the big voice said.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." said the calm voice.

Charmy floated down and sat near the door. He was going to be trapped in here. He thought about the punishments, the lessons. He might have to do chores while other kids are having fun! He wanted to get out of there, but how? He folded his arms again and thought about that weird word...what was it? Mosur? Make sure? No, that's two words...whatever it was, it was weird and he didn't want to learn about that for the rest of his life.

_**Flashback ends**_

"I don't wanna be monroe enough! I'd rather live with someone else!" That's what he was gonna do, find a new home. Charmy soon flew into the air in search for a home.

After a few minutes, he spotted a yellow-white house. He recognized it instantly, it was one of his friend's and former bosses' crush's house, Cream and Vanilla! He flew towards the house, they might take his offer.

**In Cream's House**

"Mommy, can we go to an amusement park today?" asked the daughter of the household, Cream, as she walked inside the house with Cheese floating by her side. She got a letter from Amy saying that her and their friends were going to an amusement park, and Cream was more than excited to come. Vanilla was in the kitchen washing the dishes.

"Of course, dear!" Vanilla replied. "We'll go after I get some things done."

"Yay!" she jumped with joy as Cheese floated around happily. Their joy was interrupted, however, by the sound of the doorbell then a flash of black and yellow flew by them along with the sounds of fast talk. After that they heard a crash. They turned to see a bee sliding down the wall and hitting his head on the floor.

"I'm okay..." he said raising his hand.

"Charmy!" Cream shouted.

"Cream, what happened?" asked Vanilla walking into the living room.

"Charmy just zoomed in here and hit his head on the wall!" she pointed at him.

"Oh, dear!"

"I'm fine, really." Charmy fell over and pushed himself right side up.

"Well, what are you doing here, Charmy?" Cream asked curiously.

He didn't want to tell the real reason or else they might take him back to the agency so he replied with, "Vector and Espio had to go on a mission. I couldn't go because I was too young for it, so I came to you guys!"

"Well, why did you just zoom in here?"

"Oops," he said with a sweat-drop. "I guess I flew a bit too fast. Still, I have nothing to do!"

"Well, you can stay here while I'm doing some things around the house." Vanilla said reassuringly as she walked back into the kitchen.

"I have an idea!" said Cream. "You can come with us to an amusement park!"

"Really?" Charmy asked.

"Yeah. Amy said that she and the others are gonna go today. After my mom's done, we can go!"

"Aww, I can't wait!" He was so happy that he almost forgot about being grounded. Wait, it doesn't matter to him, he gets to go as long as they don't find him!

...Wait.

He seriously didn't think of that, they might be looking for him right this second! What could he do, hide? He had a panic attack, and Cream noticed. "Is there something wrong?"

"What, me?" He asked snapping back into his senses. "No! I'm just too excited to go!"

Vanilla walked back into the living room. "Since you're here, Charmy, could you and Cream help me with the stuff in the house? The faster we get these things done, the more time we can spend at the park.

"Okay!" Cream said.

"Ahh alright." Charmy sighed. At least he can get these done before Vector and Espio get there. And so the three got to work.

At the Detective Agency

"That little brat! When I find him, I'm gonna...I don't know what I'm gonna do, but I'll think of something!" Vector was walking on the dirt path mumbling while Espio shook his head.

"I think he would just fly away like that," he said.

"Whatever! He shouldn't have!"

I don't even understand. It was a jar, it didn't break anything but itself.

"He could have broke somethin' else!"

"But, he didn't...surprisingly."

"Aw well, it teaches him to be more careful next time!"

"I hate to judge, but don't you think you're overreacting?" Espio took a glance at Vector as they both stopped walking.

"Whaddya' mean?"

"Well, you're punishing him for breaking something that belonged to him. He didn't break anything else but that today. And like I said, he's only six."

"Age may be a number, but that doesn't change anything!" Vector kept walking, obviously skirting Espio's statement.

Espio narrowed his eyes. _Something's up with him, but I don't know what,_ he thought.

* * *

**A/EN:** WHOO! I'm as happy as ever! This is probably my best chapter yet, since it's 5 pages long. What's on Vector's mind that got him all grumpy? Who knows! 'Til the next update!


End file.
